Capital Warriors: Books 1 and 2
by Mystery64
Summary: In this series co-existing with Hetalia, a bunch of girls and a few boys from around the world are chosen by a prehistoric power to become warriors and protect their countries from great evil. Read and review, IT'S PURE GOLD!
1. Prologue

**Contains: Main OCs, secondary OCs, Hetalia characters, humor, bad language, domestic violence, talking animals, magical girl scenarios, epic awesomeness, and pair ups.**

**Disclaimer: I DO claim rights to this original series and its characters because it is my own creation. I DON'T claim rights to the series Hetalia and its characters, if I did, Hidekazu would be pissed off.**

**Prologue.**

Many eons ago, when the earth was brand new, there was a young handsome continent known as Ur; who ruled the prehistoric lands and its creatures. Having all the power and rich resources, he was king of the entire world, but was lonely and sad. All he truly wanted was someone who he could love and cherish, but he was sadly the only man on earth and believed he would never find that someone.

But one day, his dreams were answered when he met a young beautiful lady supercontinent named Vaalbara, in an instant, true love was sparked. The two became king and queen and had ten children, Kenorland, Nena, Columbia, Rodinia, Pannotia, Oldredia, Euramerica, Pangaea, Laurasia, and Gondwana.

For many centuries, the family ruled the lands and lived their lives happily, but that happiness came to a tragic end when a giant meteor struck the earth, ending the era of the dinosaurs, and the lives of Ur and Vaalbara. In their final moments before death, they gave a large sphere of pure silver to their children and told them to keep on living, to evolve the earth and scatter the silver across the lands so that great warriors can be made to fight evil that will rise.

In the aftermath of the destruction, the ten supercontinents filled the sphere with mystical magic and broke it up, sending its pieces all over the lands; soon they parted ways and went on to follow their parents' final request, to evolve the earth further.


	2. Alesha Reed

**~Millions of years later~**

-**London, England**-

_**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**_

"Mmm, five more minutes."

_**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**_

"Five more minutes."

_**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**_

"Five more minutes, PLEASE."

_**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**_

"Alright fine."

A hand came out from under the covers and pushed the off button on the alarm, shutting it up 'til the next morning. A young 19-year-old British girl sat up in her bed and stretched her arms up, letting out a yawn as she did so. Looking at her clock to see what time it was, she mumbled some inaudible words as she slid herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower up.

After dressing in a white short sleeve dress shirt, a peach colored sweater vest, a pale pink long skirt, and brown flat heel mary janes; she brushed her teeth and wavy bob cut orange auburn hair and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, she froze dead in her tracks when she saw a young man with messy blue-dyed hair sitting at the table with a piece of jam toast shoved halfway into his mouth. It didn't take a second long for him to notice she was standing there and gave her a greeting with a mouthful of toast.

"Ello and good morning, Alesha."

"Edgar, we've been over this 47 times, don't go breaking into my apartment without giving me a heads up first." The girl, Alesha, scolded.

"Oh come on, cant a big brother drop in to see his little sister once in a while?" The man, Edgar, whined.

Alesha looked at him with a deadpan expression as she popped her own toast into the toaster.

"First off, I'm 2 years younger than you, you weren't exactly big around that time, so please use the word younger instead of little. Second, you drop in constantly instead of once in a while, which is getting quite irritating. And third, what you call "dropping in" is considered breaking and entering; if you keep doing this, you're going to get caught and arrested, and mum and dad won't be happy to have to bail you out."

"You know you're a real joy kill when you only see things from a logical view, you need to learn to have fun more than once in a while."

"I do have fun still, it just needs to wait until the summer kicks up; which will start today seeing that it's the last semester of the year, so I'll be proving you wrong."

Edgar huffed as he took another bite of his toast, he knew his sister all too well to know when his comments were beaten by hers. Even though Alesha had a timid personality and a lot of intellect to get top grades, she had more sass that could top off anyone else's sass and could really use it when she needed to prove a point.

"Hey, Edgar," Alesha said while spreading strawberry jam on her toast. "Did you really want to come by and see me, or did you get locked out of your house again?"

"…Ok fine, I left the knob locked and the door slammed shut on me while I was getting the paper." Edgar unwillingly admitted.

"I figured as much, seeing that you're still in your bathrobe and candy cane striped boxers. You really need to keep a spare key on you for those kinds of situations."

"I would if I could find someone to carve me a key."

"Winston's Hardware has a section that carves keys, go there for one."

"Um…I can't, I, uh…was banned from there for three months."

"What did you do?"

"…I walked into the store drunk and picked a fight with a guy with multiple sclerosis."

"…Normally I would give you a nice long scolding for that kind of behavior, but I have to get to the university for my classes in a half hour and I don't want to be late."

Grabbing her bag, Alesha hurried out the door, leaving her brother alone in her apartment. As soon as she was gone, Edgar pulled out a lighter and a cigarette, he knew he wasn't suppose to smoke in Alesha's house when he was over because she hated the smell and nagged about it being bad for his health, but he really needed a fix to take his mind off the morning he was having.

As he was about to light it, something orange and furry flew passed his face, taking the cigarette with it. The blue haired man had no idea what happened until he caught sight of Angus, Alesha's pet red squirrel, with the cigarette in his teeth and giving him a look that said 'don't you dare use this in my house'.

"Hey! Give that back, you bloody flea-bitten bastard, that's my only fag!" Edgar yelled.

Angus took off running, in an instant, it turned into a game of chase the squirrel.

**.:LB:.**

Alesha exited the apartment building and went to the back lot to unlock her bike from the rack, she couldn't afford an actual car because most of her money went into her college tuition and rent expenses, but she didn't mind since she found bike rides to be more pleasant than car rides. Putting on her headphones and turning on her iPod, Alesha rode her bike out of the lot and into the London streets.

It was a good thing it was a beautiful blue-sky day today for a change, the city streets were much more lively in the sun than in the rain, and the scenery much more happier. The nice pre-summer breeze blew through Alesha's hair as she rode through the city, passing by the shops and cafes she was familiar with to the music of DJ Satomi. The young Brit loved to listen to techno pop, 80s and 90s pop rock, and a bit of American music to her hearts' content, but only in secret because she was afraid that people would negatively judge her and call her an improper lady; but now was too good a moment to worry about those things, she wanted to enjoy this beautiful sunny day ride while it lasts.

After 20 minutes of riding through the city Alesha arrived at the UCL campus just 10 minutes before first classes. After locking her bike on to the campus rack, she rushed into the building and ran to her first class, reaching it a second before the bell rang. The students took their seats as the history professor walked in, looking like he had been drinking excessively last night.

"Good day, students," He announced, sounding exhausted. "Now as you all know, today is the last day of the semester before summer break,"

Half the class cheered with glee, making the professor's head pound painfully due to his hangover. Picking up a ruler and smacking it hard against the blackboard, he got the students to shut up and sit down, for fear that he might use it on them next.

"Thank you. Now just because it's last semester day, or whatever you kids call it, it doesn't mean we're not going to follow the regular schedule. For the next 78 minutes, we'll be discussing and taking notes on World War II, the Hundred Years' War, and the history of the Union Jack. At the end of class, I'll be handing you the results of yesterdays' final exams, remember, the score on your exams will be added to your final grade. Now let's get this over with."

The session started off a little slow due to the professor's slackage and slow writing, about 5 minutes in, he asked one of the students to teach the class so he could sleep off his hangover. The time droned on as slow as possible as the student did her best to teach her classmates the subjects written on the board, most of the other students had gotten bored and started to tune out what she was saying, Alesha on the other hand was hanging on to every word and writing every single detail down.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang loudly, startling the professor awake in the process. After regaining his bearings, he took a stack of papers out of his satchel and told the students to come up and collect their exams when their name is called.

Alesha's name was eventually called; she stood up and slowly made her way to the professor's desk while nervously fidgeting with the witch hat pendant that was around her neck, she hoped that she had gotten a good score on her exam tests, she had studied day and night for them, so there had to be a chance that she did good.

Alesha approached the desk as the professor held out her exam papers to her, she took them and left the classroom to head to the cafeteria building for lunch. She stopped in the hallway to take a second to look at her score before getting lunch, she looked at the top right corner of the first page and saw a 99 percent written there.

Alesha smiled widely and jumped around in happiness, she had gotten a near perfect score with only one wrong answer, every hour of the day studying had paid off well. Alesha suddenly ceased her celebration when she noticed that other people were in the hallway and they were looking at her like she was a nutcase, she then quietly continued walking to the exit door, embarrassed as hell.

**.:LB:.**

Alesha paid for the food with her lunch card and found a window table to sit at. Looking at her tray consisting of fish and chips, a salad, a fresh fruit cup, and Yorkshire pudding; she smiled brightly, knowing that she very well deserved a meal like this as a reward.

As she was about to eat, two people suddenly took a seat at the opposite side of the table. The two people were Molly and Charles, Alesha's friends from her early high school days; all three of them had managed to get accepted to the exact same college by pure odd luck, which was fine with them as long as they could see each other every day like they used to.

"Hey, Alesha! Whut up, chickadee?" Molly greeted.

"Nothing much except for lunch." Alesha replied, twinging a bit at Molly attempting to mix American talk with her British accent.

"Well thank the lord we get to have lunch at last. The professor took his damn sweet time on the lecture, and the time was going so bloody slow, I'm starving like mad." Charles said as he shoveled a spoonful of blood pudding into his mouth.

The two girls gave him strange looks as he shoved forkful after forkful of food into his mouth like a shark in a feeding frenzy.

"So, did you two get your first class final exams back today?" Alesha asked her friends.

"Yep, just got mine after Civil Engineers class." Molly replied.

"Got mine after Architecture 101." Charles added.

They both took the papers out of their backpacks to show Alesha what scores they got, Molly's score was 96 percent and Charles' was 92 percent.

"Not bad, I'm surprise you guys managed to get scores past 80." The redhead said.

"Hey, can we see what you got? Can we, can we, can we?" Molly asked, sounding like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Ok, ok, don't fall out of the chair."

Alesha reached into her backpack and pulled out her papers for them to see, Charles and Molly took a look at her score and were instantly jealous.

"Wow, 99 percent, you did better than us." Molly said.

"Only by one wrong answer, but the score isn't important, what is important is that we all passed and that's all that matters." Alesha said.

"Amen to that, I just hope I passed my other classes. Historical Arts and Landscape Architecture are not so easy classes to pass, so I've heard from other students." Charles said.

"I'm sure you did well enough to get an acceptable grade, Charley. I just hope I get a score past 80 in my Advanced Chemistry class." Molly said.

"And if you don't?"

"It'll probably still be acceptable than a below 30 score."

"What if you get a score below 30?"

"Don't talk like that, now I'm gonna get paranoid!"

"Guys, please, let's worry about this later, the food's starting to get cold." Alesha said.

With that, the three of them stopped talking about grades and moved on to other topics as they ate their lunches.

**.:TimeSkip:.**

The final bell rang throughout the hallways, signaling that classes were out. Alesha gathered her papers into her bag and exited the classroom to go to her locker, Charles and Molly were at their lockers getting all their stuff out for the summer, so Alesha decided to have a little meet up with them while she cleaned out her locker.

"Hey gal pal, fancy seeing you here!" Molly said as soon as she caught sight of the redhead.

"Must you yell that loud, you nitwit?" Charles said with a brow-knitted expression.

"Yes, otherwise she won't notice when I'm talking to her."

"There are other people around you know, it's not just Alesha's attention that you catch."

"I'm aware of that, git."

"Alright, you two, break it up." Alesha said to them as she approached her locker.

"Yeah, no fighting in the halls, Smith." Molly said to Charles, attempting to direct blame on him.

The boy didn't reply to that, he just gave her a deadpan stare while pondering about why he was friends with a nutcase.

"So, how did you two do on your other exams?" Alesha asked.

"I did well for the most parts, but I have to take English Literature all over again, the professor said my use of grammar was atrocious." Molly said.

"I can't imagine why." Charles audibly mumbled.

"Oh you're one to talk, mister 'I failed Advanced Geometry and have to take it again'!"

"The printer cut off some of the words and I couldn't read the whole questions! Besides, I only failed one class, I passed the rest of my classes just fine."

"Well so did I, so don't back sass me. What about you, chickadee? How did you do on your other exams?"

"Passed every single one, I don't have to repeat any of those classes next year." Alesha said.

"What? Seriously? You passed them all?" Molly exclaimed.

"I most certainly did."

"Aw man, you're like, some kinda super genius if you were able to ace all those classes."

"Actually, I'm just a regular genius who studies until she passes out."

"So any who, what are you ladies doing this summer?" Charles asked the girls.

"I'm going to be working part-time shifts at the London Corner Pub and the Mystical Wonders shop." Alesha said.

"That store that sells all those magic things and occult stuff?" Molly asked.

"That's the one."

"Why would you want to work in that kind of shop? That place is creepy, and the store owner is even creepier; he looks like a registered sex offender, and he probably is."

"He's not a sex offender and the store is not creepy. You know, you shouldn't judge things by the way they look, Molly, and you shouldn't do the same with people either."

"Whatever. As for my plans, I'll be partying with my knockers out on the Spanish coast with the girls from the Hufflepuff sorority for two weeks, I still can't believe they named their sorority after something from Harry Potter. What about you Charley? Whatchu doin' this summer? You going to party too?"

"Well, in Wales I'm going to be. My grandmother is throwing a family reunion and my relatives from my father's side are attending, so I'll be doing my partying there."

"Bringing any girls?"

"No, it's family only."

"So you're gonna make out with one of your cousins instead?"

"What the bloody? NO! I'm not going to make out with my cousins! That's disgusting! What's wrong with you, woman?"

"Whoa, hey, I was kidding; I didn't say you should do it! Bloody geeze, cant you take a joke?!"

"Obviously I can't if the joke is about incest and debauchery!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"It was suggested!"

While they were bickering it up, Alesha finished cleaning out her locker and walked away, saying she'll see them sometime soon, they obviously didn't stop to reply. The redhead sighed and walked through the halls towards the main entrance; upon stepping outside, she saw it was raining; of course it was no surprise since this was England and this was normal on a daily basis.

"_Well, it was nice while it lasted._" Alesha thought.

Luckily she had come prepared; pulling a rain slicker out of her backpack and putting it on, she was now protected from the rain, but still had the misfortune of riding her bike through the weather. Alesha unlocked her bike from the rack, put her music on, and headed into downtown London to run some errands.

She first stopped at the hardware store to get a spare key carved for Edgar so he could get back into his apartment, it was fortunate she knew off the top of her head what kind of lock his door had, so she didn't need the original key to show to the carver. Next she stopped at the Mystical Wonders store to get some herbs and small jars for collecting juices and nectars. The last stop was at the local market to get some instant coffee and teabags, as she was out of stock.

Alesha at long last arrived back at the apartment building after a long ride through the rain; after placing her bike in the garage, she grabbed her stuff, hurried inside the building, and took the elevator to the floor her apartment was on. Finally reaching her stop, Alesha wearily stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards her door, she wanted so badly to change out of her soaked skirt and shoes and into something dryer and comfy.

As she approached her apartment, the door flew open and Edgar stumbled out, running into the wall opposite of the door; his hair was mussed in different directions, band-aids covered his fingers, and he had bite marks all over his hands, legs, and face.

"My god, Edgar! What happened to you?" Alesha exclaimed.

"Your bloody freakin' squirrel, that's what happened!" Edgar yelled. "That furry son of a bitch has been tormenting me and biting me all bloody day! You seriously need to keep that little bastard in a cage so things like this don't happen!"

Just then, Angus scurried into the hall with Edgar's cigarette in his mouth, spat it out at the offending human's feet, and scurried back into the apartment. Alesha looked at the cigarette for a moment before shooting a glare of daggers at her brother.

"Were you attempting to smoke in my home?" She questioned with an icy intimidating tone.

"…Maybe." Edgar hesitantly replied.

"Edgar Quincy Reed, how many times must I tell you not to smoke in my house? Not only is it hazardous to your health, it's hazardous to the people around you! I don't want to be choking on your secondhand smoke and getting lung cancer from it, and I don't want to explain the smell to my landlord! I don't care what places you go to and ruin your health at, just don't do it here! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, fine, but you still need to control your pet."

"He was protecting my home from your puff clouds of death, Joe Camel!"

She then took the spare key from the small plastic bag and roughly shoved it into Edgar's robe pocket.

"I got you a spare key for your apartment, you're welcome, now go home."

With that, the blue haired man left without saying a word. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Alesha walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. After putting her items away and changing into a white cotton pajama shirt with a blue moon fairy on the front and blue plaid pajama pants, she decided to watch a movie; she made some popcorn, grabbed _Bridget Jones's Diary_ from the DVD shelf, and popped it in the player.

As soon as the menu screen came on, Alesha set herself on the couch and hit the play button on the remote to start the movie, Angus leapt onto the couch and settled himself on his owner's lap so he could get some popcorn fed to him while she watched the film.

"Hey, aren'tcha gonna include me?" A high-pitched voice sounded.

Alesha jumped and whipped her head around to see a fluffy pink rabbit with wings, a long poofy tail, and a magenta bow with a strawberry decal tied on its right ear. Her presence didn't make the Brit freak out one bit, in fact, she was used to this kind of strangeness; Alesha had always been able to see mystical creatures ever since she was a small girl and always enjoyed their company whenever she needed it.

The young Brit never really had any real friends, except for Molly and Charles, because people avoided her whenever they saw her talking to herself, since they couldn't see the creatures she was really talking to; after realizing that talking to things nobody else could see alienated her from everyone, she stopped talking to her mystical friends in public, limiting it to the privacy of her home where it wasn't judgmental, where they could still be her friends.

"Bloody crapstick, Strawberry Shortcake! How many times have I told you to not do that?" Alesha told the winged rabbit.

"Sorry, Alesha, I just wanted to watch the movie with you is all." Strawberry Shortcake timidly said.

"Well if that's all, then don't be afraid to approach directly. Come sit right here and help yourself to the popcorn."

And Strawberry Shortcake gladly did so, plopping down on one of the sofa cushions and grabbing as much popcorn that her stubby arms could hold.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Just the opening credits, they're not really that important."

They watched about 25 minutes of the movie until it was interrupted by the phone ringing, Alesha paused the DVD and got up to see who it was; the caller ID showed Molly's number, she had no choice but to pick up the phone or risk it ringing nonstop until she gave in, she took the device off the switchhook and pressed the talk button.

"Yes, Molly? Can I help you with something?"

"_**Oh I don't need any help for now, chickadee, I just wanted to tell you something I was going to tell you earlier, but you left before I could say it.**_" Molly said from the other end.

"Well you and Charles were at each other's throats over your obscene joke and weren't going to break it up anytime soon, and I had more important things to do than wait a half hour for you two to stop."

"_**Aw, you're such a hater. Anyway, I'm gonna be leaving for Spain early in the morning, so I wanted to call and tell you that something before I take my leave.**_"

"And that something would be?"

"_**Do please hook up with a guy this year, seriously, you need to get some romance into your life!**_"

"…I'm not really looking for anyone right now, Molly."

"_**Oh come on, you should at least try to. I mean, what are you afraid of? Rejection? Pu-leeze, you've got pretty looks, you've got smarts, you've got a great personality, and you've got optimism that people wish they had. What guy wouldn't want a girl with those characteristics?**_"

"I could name a few people in that category."

"_**Come on, Alesha, please try. Do you want to be like Plain Jane Paterson? The girl who others see as a homely nerd that wears boring clothes, sits by herself every place she goes, is logged on to World of Warcraft six hours a day, and is cursed with no interesting personality? Is that what you want Alesha?! Huh?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!**_"

"Ok, ALRIGHT! I'll see what I can do."

"_**Lovely, and I'll be looking forward to meeting him when I return. See ya soon, chickadee!**_"

A click followed by a dial tone suddenly sounded on the other end. Sighing, Alesha hung up the phone, returned to her spot on the couch and continued the movie.

**.:TimeSkip:.**

As the end credits began to scroll, Alesha stopped the movie and took it out of the player to put it away. After cleaning up and putting some things away, she gathered up a near empty jar of flower nectar, an incense stick, salt, a scented candle, a rose petal, and a rotted strawberry, and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Gonna try again are you?" A voice spoke out.

The redhead looked over to the counter and saw another one of her mystical friends, a teal and bronze colored chibi mermaid with seashell hair ornaments and pink fin-like fairy wings; she was eating a peach far too large for her and reading a tiny scale Cosmo magazine.

"Yep, and I hope it works this time." Alesha replied.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then it's back to square one."

"So how was school?"

"Fine, got my exams back and passed all my classes."

"Good for you."

The mermaid fairy went back to reading as Alesha continued on her spell. Putting a large sheet of paper on the table and drawing a star, she placed the rotten strawberry in the middle and the other items at the points and began chanting.

"**Elements of the earth, hear my plea, gather your powers and come to me. Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire, channel your healing into these charms, for this gem of the soil has been crying from inflicted harm. Spoilage and rot be the cause, flush them away and restore this fruit of the earth to what it once was.**"

The star glowed brightly as she chanted the words; every item in the star was then engulfed in a blinding golden light as the spell started to take effect. The whole room was soon illuminated like the Vegas strip that it was becoming impossible to see anything, it only lasted for a moment before the light dimmed and vanished.

Alesha uncovered her eyes and looked at the star to see if the spell worked, she grinned widely when she saw that the strawberry had regained its youthful freshness and bright red color.

"Yes! I finally got it right! The strawberry is good as new and fresh as the day it was picked." She exclaimed happily.

However, 9 seconds later, the strawberry began to rapidly rot until it was a small puddle of nasty goo.

"Oh come on! No! I was so close! Dammit!"

"Well, at least it made it up to 9 seconds." The mermaid fairy said.

Alesha shot her a dirty glare, causing the chibi creature to raise her hands up in a defensive signal. The Brit sighed and started putting everything away, deciding to deal with it some other time; right now she wanted to go to bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went to her room and began to settle into her bed; Strawberry Shortcake then flew in and plopped down right on the foot of the bed where she slept most of the time.

"So, are you considering it?" She questioned the human.

"Considering what?" Alesha asked.

"Finding a boyfriend."

"You heard the conversation?"

"If it was Molly calling you, it's usually about boyfriend searching. So are you gonna look for one?"

"I…I don't really know. I mean, I don't see anything wrong with being in a romantic relationship; it's just that, it's so hard to find the right person, and most relationships with the wrong person end badly."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find the right someone, and maybe he'll have some of the same interests you have."

"But would he like me for who I am?"

"Depends if it's the kind of guy who's into a woman like you."

"…I don't want to discuss this right now, it's late and I want to go to bed."

"Oh, ok then, good night and see ya in the morning."

The winged rabbit then put on a frilly nightcap and fell right to sleep; Alesha turned off the light and went to sleep herself, wondering what this summer would bring.


End file.
